Inazuma Tower Ninja Academy
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: -Set during Shiroi Ookami- The new Raimon team is having difficulties with a new depute headmaster. Gouenji finds out about the Ninja Academy and gets back with an old friend. The club can be saved again, but this time ninja style. Rated T for violence and slight bad language in the chapters which may be uploaded in the future, but may be suitable for K ages.


**Inazuma Tower Ninj** **a Academy**

 _Yo peeps! This fanfic is based on the beginning of Naruto and how I see the IE characters as ninja. Please review what you think. I will try my best, but this might not turn out to be my best of fanfics, so if you are giving critical feedback, please don't base it on my fanfics in general. Just to let you know that I know I could improve upon this. ^^_

 _-Arigatou na!_

 **One**

 _'Bastards!'_ Gouenji thought in rage as he trampled on the cherry blossoms on the smooth paved sidewalk home with his shoulders hunched and his shoulder bag gripped tightly. _'Yeah, that's what they are! Absolute bastards!'_

 **Gouenji's Flashback**

 _"...and maybe this could even be the end to Raimon's soccer club."_

 _"It isn't all your decision whether Kurimatsu-kun's soccer club will finally end or not, Sensei!"_

 _"Who are you to talk back, Gouenji-san? This is, of course, disrespectful. And I, being a trained martial artist, could beat your agility in no time!"_

 _"Because you're an adult!"_

 _"Excuse me! You guys aren't_ _even at this school anymore! Listen, I_ _can take down the club if the current members don't start working hard enough at their Physical Education in school hours!"_

 _"But they do, Sensei!"_

 _"There's no point in doing that, Kazemaru-kun. We're goners."_

 _"Grr!"_

 _"Gouenji, calm down! We'll save the club as always, daro?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Daro?"_

 _"Demo... What if we can't this time? Not everything can have a happy ending, Endou-kun, be realistic here!"_

 **End of Gouenji's Flashback**

Gouenji decided to have a rest at the Inazuma Tower to take everything off his mind for an hour or so. As he approached the metal spear in the sky itself, he noticed a piece of paper stuck to one side. He ripped it off and began to read.

"Ninja Academy, takes place at Inazuma Tower, at six-pm on a Thursday. Heh..." He was about to throw it away, being the 'useless piece of bull' that it was, when he realised something. "Wait..." He told himself while flicking his eyes in a quick glance briefly to check his watch. His eyes widened.

It _was,_ in fact, a Thursday.

The time being mysteriously bang on six-pm.

Gouenji suddenly felt a breath of a person behind him, making a shiver crawl up his spine, and turned around. Standing right before him was a black shadow in a black ninja suit with a smooth black leather belt wrapped around his waist, containing a silver sharp shining katana. He had a golden band tied at the left back of his head with the material stretching across his forehead.

The figure coughed before starting. "Nee, are you here for the Ninja Academy?" He spoke in a surprisingly friendly voice.

"Uh-!"

"Sugee!" The man interrupted before Gouenji could finish his reply. Coughing again, he lowered his tone and started to speak like an undercover spy and as a ninja would. "Hajimemashite. I am the leader of the Inazuma Tower Ninja Academy, Takahashi Joji."

Gouenji gasped. "Takahashi-kun? You mean the player for the High School FFI? The Ryuuoka star? Is that really you?!"

"It's Takahashi-sensei to yo- wait nani?!" He squinted and studied his old friend next to him. "Flipping blazes! Well if it isn't Gouenji Shuuya, The mighty flame striker from the Raimon Eleven! How's it goin'?"

The former Raimon player sighed. "We're actually in times of desparation yet again."

Takahashi tilted his head slightly and dropped his hands to his ninja clothes-covered sides. "What's happening?"

"It's Raimon again; the current soccer club are in great difficulty and are suffering under the rule of a new strict depute head teacher. They were threatened to have the club shut down if they don't work harder in his class, which is P.E. And after all our efforts..."

"That's absolutely terrible!" Takahashi gasped. "But you've defeated even people using the Aliea rock before. Wait... Isn't that teacher a martial artist?"

"Now that you say that, he said that before," Gouenji recalled, "and he's very good at gymnastics."

The other stroked his chin for a moment, then he replied. "What's his name?"

"Nakajima-sensei."

Takahashi jumped and answered. "Well he's the most evil ninja of Tokyo." He spoke gravely. "We've been fighting him for a couple of years now... Don't you remember someone with that surname?"

After a long thought, Gouenji froze to the spot. "...Eeeehh? Nakajima Akiyoshi?!"

The ninja solemnly nodded.

Gouenji's eyes widened with fear as he realised the fate of Raimon.

"The only way to beat him quick is to join forces once again. Will you, my old friend, willingly, on behalf of Raimon and your friends, join the Inazuma Tower Ninja Academy as my right-hand man?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Then so be it."


End file.
